kamilogyfandomcom-20200216-history
Hauntings
Spirits cannot manipulate the environment, except to effect a sense of coldness in those humans they are attempting to contact. The stuff of souls incarnates bodies, and has many points of influence during incarnations, but cannot move furniture or slam doors. The souls incarnating bodies work via the body to effect change in the physical world. Thus, much of what is described as haunting, other than the sense that a spirit is present and a communication soul-to-soul of what that communication is, is not from disembodied spirits. It is from humans, living in the vicinity and most often in the very house, using a brain wave generated by anger. This is commonly known as poltergeist activity, and is ascribed correctly to angry teens in the vicinity. Specialists can identify the human causing this, and advise the parents on how to reduce the anger, get it out in the open so it does not have these misdirected effects. Telekinesis has been registered, scientifically, so this is no longer a mystery. Where ghosts appear on video images, these are in essence a chemical reaction, such as affecting the flow of light particles, and thus can truly be a spirit imprint! Levitation, done by aliens in 4th Density, is done by manipulating gravity particles. Thus, we float a paralyzed contactee into our ships, or float ourselves at will. A visiting spirit might attempt to affect gravity particles, to levitate objects, but will not manage this. However, humans who temporarily levitate objects are doing so, as they do when the slam doors, by other means, not gravity particle flow. Air pressure, magnetic manipulation, electrical particle charging, are in effect. Movies often portray levitation or poltergeist as being able to lift a heavy table, but in reality this is not what hauntings find. The chair moves a couple inches, a cup jiggles off the edge of a table, a paper lift and floats off the stack. Hollywood has exaggerated, as usual. But where humans see something misty, a shape, or think they see a human appearing and then disappearing, this is most often a mind-trick of their own when they are aware they are talking to another spirit. Likewise, a spirit can leave an imprint on physical matter, in the same way they can make the room feel cold. To have a chemical effect like this requires the right chemistry, to be affected for instance by a lack or increase in heat particles. Heat particles are not the only particle flow a spirit can affect, but is the particle flow humans are most attuned to, thus notice. For instance, a human quickly feels cold when stepping outdoors without adequate clothing, but scarcely notices that the magnetic field has increased nearby. Thus, the division line is where large movement of objects, slamming doors and the like, this is human generated. Where there is a sense of presence, or a shadowy figure, or a sense of heat loss, this is most likely visiting spirits. As with viewing a temporary manifestation of someone you knew, or a shadowy figure, hearing their voice or the musical chime, is also something your mind is doing to you, in response to a visiting spirit. Thus, this is a type of suggestion, which you willing go along with if this is a spirit you know, and wish to communicate with. The mind often does this, filling in the pieces in events that lack the whole. This is why there is such a strong different, often, between what witnesses report. Each has filled in the missing pieces to make sense, to form a whole, and is describing the whole. If the visit is from a recently deceased uncle, beloved, and the mind wishes to record the messages as from this uncle, then it might insert an image of the uncle as he looked. Thus, during visits from spirits, there are some in the room who hear and see them, and others are unaffected and call them liars! Category:Spirituality